erfandomcom-20200215-history
Drive
Drive is the 22nd episode and the 10th season finale of "E.R." Summary Good samaritan Luka stops to help a woman with a dead battery and comes to her aid when she is hit by a reckless driver. Abby discovers that she passed her boards. Pratt is concerned about Chen when she comes to work with a black eye. Neela withdraws from her residency program at the University of Michigan, knowing that she can't be licensed without an internship. When Steve announces his intentions to stay in Chicago, Sam hurriedly leaves town despite Luka's attempts to stop her. The custody battle for Henry Lopez goes before a judge. While Pratt drives Elgin Gibbs home en route to dinner with Chen, they are shot at by an irritated driver. NBC Description SEASON FINALE FINDS DR. KOVAC PITCHING IN AS GOOD SAMARITAN WHILE ABBY AIDS BITTER ELDERLY PATIENT: In the season finale, Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) plays the Good Samaritan when he stops to help a stranded female motorist and her young son until they are struck and gravely injured by a car, forcing the doctor to use all of his skills to keep them alive until specialists can operate at the hospital. Elsewhere, Abby (Maura Tierney) waits for her board results and treats an ornery curmudgeon (guest star Bill Macy) who feels he's been forgotten by the hundreds of students he taught as a schoolteacher. Meanwhile: a pensive Neela (Parminder Nagra) heads for the University of Michigan to begin her internship; her fellow doctors question the bruises on Dr. Chen's (Ming-Na) face. Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) keeps a mentoring eye on a young heart patient (guest star James Earl), but remains disdainful towards a gangbanger patient (guest star Sam Sarpong). Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) hopes to gain custody of her son and Sam (Linda Cardellini) takes action when it appears that Steve (guest star Cole Hauser) is back for good and up to no good in influencing their impressionable son. Noah Wyle and Alex Kingston also star. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Sherry Stringfield does not appear in this episode. Quotes :Corday (to Neela): You need to start referring to yourself properly. You'll never gain any confidence with your patients otherwise. :Neela: It doesn't feel quite earned yet. :Corday: Fake it 'til it does. Where did you match? :Neela: University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. :Corday: Well, we'll miss you. I hear it's quite nice. :Pratt: Yeah, AKA "rich and easy". Unlike my friend Abby who's decided to stay at County and do God's work just like the rest of us suckers. :Sam (to Alex): We're moving. :Alex: No! :Sam: Come on, hurry up! :Alex: I don't wanna go! :Sam: Ah, you don't exactly have a choice. :Alex: I'm not going! :Sam: Yes, you are. :Alex: I like it here. :Sam: Yeah? So did I. :Alex: You're just being a bitch. :Sam: What did you call me? :Alex: I'm sick of moving just because you're screwed up! :Sam: You know what I'm sick of, Alex?! I'm sick of pretending that your dad is a good guy! I'm sick of keeping my mouth shut about all the crap that he's done and all the stuff that he hasn't. And I'm sick of him tracking us down every time he loses a job so he can come here and buy you enough presents to make you think that he's actually a father. Because he's not! He's a user and a loser, and I am not gonna let him turn you into one too. Now get your ass in that room and start packing! Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes